Fortune Cookies
by gingacookie03
Summary: Pan doesn't believe in horoscopes, love or even fortune cookies. But when Bra tells her about a love doctor after opening a fortune cookie, Pan ignores her advice. So what happens when Pan gets stuck in a elevator with Trunks and the love doctor. TP.
1. Chapter 1

"_Today will be your day_"

"_Be careful, flames will spark with an old/new classmate_."

"_Search for love, and you __**may**__ receive_."

"Oh… Bra you always get the best." Marron whined.

"Mine stated…. _today will be your day_ and my day was horrible. I failed my math test!" Marron whined again.

"I told you, I am the fortune cookie queen" Bra stated biting into her crunchy cookie.

"Classmate huh? Oh wait, …..I bet it's about you and Robert!" Marron geed with happiness. "Weren't you two talking after class?"

Bra stopped her chewing and raised her blue eyebrows in wonder.

"Oh my dende, YES! He asked me if I was going to JJ's party Saturday night!" Bra said surprised.

"Ha, he is totally going to be your flame Bra! The guy is major hot!" Marron stated sipping her coke.

"This is so awesome! I'm going to hold on to this fortune!" Bra said grasping the small sliver of white paper with red writing, placing it inside her bra. Underneath her white oxford school shirt.

"Why are you putting it there?" Pan asked surprised by her friend action.

"Duh…to keep it close to my heart!" Bra said proud of her achievement.

Pan rolled her black eyes. The girl took fortune cookies way to seriously. "Bra?"

"Yea, Pan?"

"Your heart is placed on the left side of your chest not your right!" Pan corrected, pointing to her own left sided chest.

"Really? Well, umm….I like my right boob better then my left. It's shaped more roundest. Besides it's all in the same area" Bra said carelessly, adjusting her shirt.

Pan shrugged her shoulders. She didn't want to argue with her best friend. Besides, Bra was always carefree and not seeking perfectionism. If it made her feel better to place the fortune on the right side, then let it be. Wasn't going to hurt anyone!

"You know…. I think my right boob is more roundest too!" Marron said holding on to her breast, studying them closely.

"You know Marron, I think your left is more roundest." Bra stated focusing on her friend chest.

"Hmm…you think so?"

"Yea, totally!"

Gosh, if the two weren't seeking any attention in the restaurant earlier, they were now! "Who would present such displays in public?" Pan shyly thought. She watched her two best friends across the wooden dinner table. Both putting a lot of focus on each other's breast then they would in their school work.

"I guess they would!" Pan utter to no one particular. Her friends didn't care about such displays obviously. Both acting so girly sometimes, it freaked Pan out.

Sure, she was a girl. No mistake in that but if she had a choice to play with Barbies or Tonka trucks. Tonka trucks would be the winner!

She remembered being a little kid and playing in the dirt with those fun toy trucks. Bra and Marron never dare set foot in the dirt with her but always offered to place the famous Barbie and Ken in her truck. She smirked at the thought of those days.

All were now, 17 years old, and seniors in high school.

Pan was defiantly maturing now, compared to her friends. Bra and Marron were maturing physically but mentally they were still little girls hoping to become grown women.

People walked by the dinner table browsing at the girls peculiar behavior. One person pointed at the dinner table "What are those girls doing?"

Pan was brought out of her thoughts and laid her face down on the table. She didn't want to be recognized as one of the girls focusing onto each others breast. "How embarrassing"

"Pan, what's wrong? Did you eat too many rice balls?" Marron asked noticing her friend face down upon the table.

"I'm fine!" Pan grunted

"Marron, Pan is a sayian. She could eat plenty more rice balls then she ate tonight!" Bra stated glancing at her watch now. 5:55 p.m.

"Pan, hand over your fortune!" Bra asked laying her hands out.

Pan picked her head back up from the table. "Why?"

"Because I said so and besides it's 5:55 p.m."

"So, What's the big deal? We don't have a curfew to be home, do we?" Marron asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"No, but Pan's luckiest number is 5. With three consecutive 5's she should see her fortune come true!" Bra stated remembering her numerology physic book chapter 7 entitled numbers and fortunes.

Pan grabbed her fortune near the end of the table and placed it into Bra's hands.

"You are ridiculously crazy to believe such things Bra!" Pan stated watching her friend read the small sliver paper.

"Wow, love! Love is in your fortune Pan! That's fantastic huh?" Bra asked waiting for a response from Pan.

"Whatever! If you notice the fortune said "maybe" on it!" Pan said not impress by the foolish words.

"Cheer up Pan! Geez, sometimes you can be so negative!" Marron said glancing at her friend unenthusiastic expression. "Maybe it'll come true!"

Bra's aqua eyes lit up when an idea crossed her mind.

"We should go see a love doctor!" Bra said grabbing onto her red beaded purse.

"A what?" Marron asked confused.

"A Love Doctor! There's a love doctor down town Tokyo. He is always advertising his business on the local television station! He works miracles and can make two individuals fall in love if asked to do so!" Bra stated proudly, digging in her wallet and placing cash on the table for their recent meal.

"Bra, we are not going to some idiot Love Doctor! It's all a hoax for money!" Pan stated stretching her arms out in preparation to leave the restaurant.

"Love is overrated! It's all about sex now and days Bra! True love doesn't even exist no more!"

"But….Your lucky number 5 and…..your fortune cookie…and the time being 5:55……..and………." Bra was stopped mid sentence when Pan raised her hand in front of her face.

"No, Bra. It's stupid." Pan said once more walking out of the restaurant doors leaving her friends behind.

"Hey…wait up Pan!" Both Marron and Bra screamed. High heels clicked on the pavement as her friends caught up with her.

"Pan, are you angry at me?" Bra asked concerned.

"No, Bra! I just think your going overboard with all these philosophies of fortune cookies, numbers, and etc.! Besides, we have finals next week to study for. Isn't that the whole reason for this gathering?" Pan asked waiting for the crosswalk light to turn green at the end of the street corner "Shoga lane." One more block down the road of Capsule Corporations.

"But…."

"Please Bra! No more!" Pan interrupted.

Bra sighed. "Ok…but will you still help me with my history final?"

"Geez, Of course Bra! It's not like I marked you off my friends list!" Pan joked as Bra smiled.

"History isn't hard at all to learn!" Pan stated as the crosswalk light turned green. She walked briskly down the yellow safety lines of the crosswalk her friends close behind her.

"Well, I really think it's hard to remember all the dates and names of old people. Besides, those people are dead and had no fashion sense whatsoever."

Pan laughed out loud for her friend seriousness of low standard of fashion throughout history.

"History is not my favorite subject." Bra stated frustrated.

"The only subject you like is cheerleading!" Marron giggled.

"Cheerleading is not a subject! It's an activity!" Pan corrected.

"All you need is some motivation in your history studies. History is a teaching to help you not to make the same mistakes twice!" Pan said turning the corner of the sidewalk.

"Well, one mistake I'm not making again is buying Armani pink heels when Gucci pink heels match my pink prom dress better!" Bra said as they walked down the busy streets of Orange County.

A breeze brushed against Pan's skin warning her of the storm that was evidentially making itself known. Thunder rumbled loudly across the small town of Orange County.

"I hate finals!" Marron said following her friends. "I hate thunderstorms more!" Bra said as tiny rain drops fell from the blue grayish sky. "Oh goodness…my hair is going to get wet if we don't hurry!" Marron whined as she gently jogged in her red high heels. They needed to hurry to C.C before it decided to pour down. All jogged quickly heading towards C.C.

Trunks groaned searching through his messy desk of papers. Being President for nearly 3 years, and he still couldn't get his office clean. He was always drastically lagging behind in work. Account numbers needed to be in numeral order, letters needed to sent out for C.C. charity foundation, files needed to be copied and filed, 1,000 faxes needed to be faxed by the end of the day, and a new fresh pot of coffee needed to be fixed.

His stomach growled when the thought of coffee cross his mind.

"Where are those files?" Trunks stated angrily to no one but himself. It was 5:55 p.m. and way past work hours. He had been locked in his office for nearly 9 hours with not even one single break.

He needed to find Doctor Henderson files, graph charts and blue prints. The doctor called early this afternoon requesting immediate help for his new business. He was a big contributor towards C.C. charity foundations or years and if he needed help right away, he was going to get it! Trunks had to keep C.C good reputation and denying the doctors request after all his contributes would look horrible for C.C.

"Damn it!" Trunks screamed getting on his hands and knees looking on the carpet floor for that one file he drastically needed.

Lockwell…… Avalonsmith…..Merdianreach……. Oceanated…….Henderson.

"Ha, found you!" Trunks said feeling victorious. He quickly grabbed all of Henderson stuff and rushed out his office doors. He needed to meet Doctor Henderson half a hour ago in the C.C. lounge room. He was very late, hungry and overly stressed. Rushing to the elevator he pressed the down arrow and waited.

Bra groaned trying to understand how World War I started. Pan had been trying to explain for 30 minutes now. Bra just didn't understand and she was not interested at all.

Marron sat on Bra's pink butterfly bed reading a new issue of Cosmo.

"There coming out with new Armani high heels with sequence added to them!" Marron said outloud.

"Really? Let me see!" Bra said leaving her books and Pan alone on the floor. Both were lying on the floor going through the Orange County high school history book. Pan was teaching Bra, and she had to be the hardest person to keep attentive. Her distractions could b anything from someones sneeze or someone specificlly stated something about new shoes. "Agrrhh" Pan groaned annoyed. She was really losing her patience and if Bra was taking a break so was she. She grabbed the blue remote and turn the hot pink designed television on.

_Hey folks! Are you tired searching for your soulmate? Are you tired of all those love websites? Are you tired of all those personal adds? Are you tired of even trying? Well fear no more! You want love, I can give it to you! I'm Dr. Henderson the Love Doctor. Yes, the Love Doctor! I can guarantee you results and have you fall in love! Wanna try? If so visit our office down town Tokyo, listed at the bottom of your screen. Love is reachable just grasp it!_

"Hey….It's that love doctor I told you about earlier Pan!" Bra said her attention turned to the television.

"That's him!" Marron asked impressed by the doctor charm.

"Yea, doesn't he look sincere?" Bra said to Marron.

"Defiantly, I don't think he is a hoax!"

"You guys are so gullible, to think he is serious." Pan said sitting up from the floor she was lying on earlier.

"I believe him" Marron said watching the tv screen.

"Geez, I hate to see someone waste their money on him! I wouldn't even want to meet him! He has hoax written all over his face!" Pan stated stretching her sore body.

"I really need a break, Trunks is still working?" Pan asked Bra.

"Probably, mom told me he has been extremely busy! You don't want to stay and watch tv?"

" No, thanks. I'll go give Trunks a friendly visit! He probably hasn't encounter a human being all day in that lonely office!" Pan joked. She really needed to escape from her friends and their girly concerns about shoes and love was annoying her. She really needed some male influence and Trunks was the guy! He had always been such a great friend. Both knowing a lot about one another. Trunks was the guy who wore his heart on his sleeves unlike his father Vegeta. If you needed a shoulder to cry on, he was your guy. He hasn't cried on anyone shoulder lately or shown his face lately. _Probably been to stress to think about himself_. Pan thought walking through the halls of C.C. She reached the elevator that lead up towards his office. She pressed the up arrow as the doors opened.

She was taken back when someone was already standing in the elevator. "_Weird, office hours are not open_!"

"Does this lead to President Trunks office?" the short man asked.

Pan nodded, and entered the elevator. He looked so familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on it. She glanced down trying to avoid staring at him.

"Sounds like we are getting some heavy rain huh?" He asked as the rain poured on to the C.C. roof loudly.

"Yea, sure is!" Pan answered waiting impatiently for the elevator to reached it's destination. The annoying classical music played through the speaker of the elevator as thunder rumbled outside.

"Ding…Ding" was heard as the door open reaching it's destination.

"Doctor Henderson!" Trunks stated as the elevator doors opened. Revealing Pan and the short man inside.

"Pan, what you doing up here?" Trunks questioned and entered the elevator.

"Just visiting!" Pan said feeling awkward for such a simple reply.

"Well, lets head down!" Trunks stated pressing the number 1.

"Doctor Henderson, I have all your stuff right here ready for you to sign!" Trunks gestured towards all the papers in his hands.

"Sounds great!" Dr. Henderson stated noticing Pan and Trunks stealing glances at each other.

Trunks put his hands over Pan shoulders and whispered in her ear "Sorry but the visit may have to wait till I get him to sign some papers!" Pan nodded her head understanding!

"So how's the Love Doctor business going?" Trunks asked turning his attention to his client.

"Love doctor! Love doctor! That's who he is!" Pan thought to herself stealing a glance at the short man. "I knew I recognized him!"

Her thoughts were suddenly stop when the elevator lights blinked on and off a couple times and came to a screeching halt. A large "bam" was heard as if lighting had just struck the C.C. building.

"Oh no!"

**Author Note: Ok guys, a new story that popped in my head recently! Hopefully it catches a lot of attraction. I'm really hoping for some review, if not I may just delete it and toss it out the window. Please review and let me know your opinions. Bye bye.**


	2. Elevator challenges

The rain seized and the thunder stop it's rumble roaring through out Orange County. Suppressing heat presented itself again, as a summer evening was preparing for the gazing stars.

Sweat poured down Trunks spine. It was nearing four hours in the depressing elevator. Pan was fanning herself with a document file and Dr. Henderson was sleeping in the corner of the elevator. He had knocked his head on the railing from the halting force the elevator so pleasantly demonstrated earlier

. The short man was not at all attractive, nor very intelligent. For the small conversation he had with Pan and Trunks before falling asleep. He seemed like a normal person not some business expert. His love doctor business was not at all succeeding, that is when he desperately needed Trunks to help him. He was planning on having a celebration event in corporation with C.C. He needed business and Trunks clients around the world could give it to him. But in truths what more could be worthy for his business if he himself could give the world's most eligible bachelor love. If he could make Trunks fall in love at the celebration, then surely his clients would flock and tell all! Only problem was who shall he let the bachelor fall in love with?

The little air in the elevator was not helping the evening heat. Trunks fumbled with his expensive cell phone hoping for it's usage. "No service" it read in big black letters. Some worthy cell phone it presented itself to be. The heat was setting his nerves in knots and his back was getting quite sore from leaning on the cold exterior walls. Energy was still out among Orange County and through out C.C. No one knew they existed it seemed. ."If only someone would have enough sense to check the office elevators" Trunks angrily thought. His thoughts where interrupted…

"Trunks, when do you think we'll get out?" Pan asked as she browsed at Trunks sweaty white button shirt.

"No, telling Pan. No one has even tried to contact us or look for us!"

"Hmm.. bummer! Trunks?"

"Yea, Pan!"

"How's your love life?"

Trunks blinked a couple of times not expecting the question. Sweat drip down his brow. Surely, his dear sister was telling all to her.

"Pan, hasn't Bra ratted out my love life to you?"

Pan giggled from Trunks revealing the truth. Bra was a person who surely could not keep a secret nor keep your personal life to herself.

"Well, she does enjoy telling it to Marron but I refuse to listen. I rather you tell me personally. That is what makes our friendship so grand" Pan giggled slightly remembering Bra explaining details to Marron.

"Well, Mindy and I broke up. I found her cheating on me with my personal accountant William." Trunks bitterly said remembering walking in on them having sex in his lounge. He truly had love the girl and would of given the world to her. He couldn't quite understand her cheating on him. There sex life was great and he was always taking her out for shopping trips. Of course he had paid for it all, the clothes, the shoes, the purses, the lingerie, the meals and even her personal female items. What more could you ask for? Guess, the girl was not thankful at all and maybe she thought the sex wasn't very good. Trunks sighed leaning his head against the wall, let's hope that wasn't the case b/c all knew sayians had excellent performances.

"Weren't you two going to celebrate your one year anniversary?"

"Yes, unfortunately!

It seems like all the women I date want my money and sex. It's never true love! Hell, love doesn't exist no more. It's either sex or money!" Trunks said as he unbuttoned his white shirt slowly. He needed some air and his angry was not helping him cool off.

"I agree Trunks! Your sister was totally convinced that I was going to find true love soon ever since I opened some damn fortune cookie!" Pan said rolling her eyes. That girl has never walked into reality just yet! She only knew phases of love with each guy she has ever dated. Poor girl!

"Ha Ha, Bra does have some strange beliefs. She even beliefs dad old history story about sayians mating and falling in love with that mate forever!"

"I heard that story a zillion times!" Pan giggled remembering Vegeta explaining the story when they were 6 years old. Bulma warned Vegeta about telling such young children about such things as mating. Well, needless to say Vegeta ignored her warning and he paid the price, sleeping on the sofa for a week. Though it was a interesting story until you heard it as many times as she had.

"Trunks do you think there any other sayians out there?" Pan asked looking up at the white plaster ceiling of the elevator, imagining it being the sky filled with stars.

"No, I don't believe so, I think we are what is left of the sayian race!" Trunks said picking up a near by file and fanning Pan. She was getting quite pale and sweat was dripping all over her small frame body.

She smiled slowly at him feeling the cool relief he was providing her. His eyes were so blue and calming. She stared at his stubby facial hair and his soft lavender hair against his forehead from sweat. He smiled back and gazed in her eyes. She was maturing and growing up before his eyes. She was a lady to be exact! He thought to himself smiling from ear to ear.

"Pan, even if there was true love out in this world. Would you want it?" Trunks asked out of curiosity.

"It doesn't so why bother!" Pan replied

"You know, love can happen!" Dr. Henderson said after eavesdropping from their conversation. He had been awake to hear the last 6 minutes of their heart felt talk. His wheels spinning in his head. "Perfect, just perfect! They are perfect together for my demonstration!" He needed to win her over!

"Right, like your whole Love doctor business is for real!" Pan said glancing ever so slightly annoyed about his eavesdropping. He was supposed to be sleeping not listening to their conversation.

"Pan please!" Trunks warned sweetly. He didn't need his client to get angry at her or him. He needed his business otherwise his mother would chew him out.

"Sorry Dr. Henderson, I believe it's the heat getting to us!" Trunks said helping the short man up to his feet.

"Well, if you don't believe me, then maybe I should show you Ms. Sons!" the short man asked challenging the young woman below his feet.

"Really? How much your willing to bet Mr. Love Doctor?" Pan said as anger rose in her voice. No one dare challenge her, not even Vegeta. How dare he sit here and say he could bring on such things. He didn't even personal know her for petty sakes!

"Pan, calm down. Your powers" Trunks warned her not wanting her to lose self control.

"Fine, I bet you 10,000 zenis!" the short man replied.

"Fine, Mr. _Know it all_! Who do want me to fall in love with huh?" Pan asked sarcastically. She was ridiculing his presence and words.

"Him!" Dr. Henderson simply replied pointing to Trunks.

"Ha ha ha ha, you have got to be kidding me! Trunks? Trunks? He is like a brother to me and plus he is like 10 years older then I" Pan laughed. She couldn't believe this guy words. No wonder the guy wasn't getting any business. He was down right crazy!

Trunks contorted his face. "Geez, Pan!" Trunks said quite hurt.

"Oh, Trunks I love you. I really do, but nothing romantically! You're a great friend! Besides this should be interesting! The guy is going to make of fool of himself. Infront of the entire committee and public!" Pan laughed standing up from the floor.

"I'm taking that is a yes?" Dr. Henderson asked extending his hand for a shake.

"You got yourself a deal!" Pan shaked his hand before Trunks could put his two-cents into the bet!

As if Dende was there for intervention. The elevator stirred once and started running it's original course. Down to floor one they went!

**Author Note: Hopefully the story is going where I want it to! I'm also hoping for better grammar even though it's nearing 12a.m. I like to give a thanks to all who reviewed. You guys are awesome! To be honest I've never expected that many reviews. I expected my story to be dull and no reviews at all. So thanks and please keep them coming. It gives me encouragement for each chapter. Till then bye bye and thanks again!**


	3. Rules and instructions

"Geez, you wouldn't think that terms and rules are involve with falling in love" Pan stated glancing at the white paper filled with Dr. Henderson instructions and procedures.

It had been 2 weeks since the elevator incident and bet. Everyone around C.C. knew about Pan and Dr. Henderson encounter and established confrontation. Even the butlers, maids, and gardeners knew! Bulma and Chichi were ecstatic about the news of the possibility of Trunks and Pan falling in love. Bulma stated "It's was about time for Trunks to settle down!"

Trunks never did like his mother pushing the issue before but now it was unbearable. She would visit his office and talk non-stop about marriage, children and etc. For once he actually wanted to file thousands of papers, sign million documents or attend meetings instead of hearing her non stop chatter.

Now, Bra was over the top about hearing such news. She was now convinced that she predicted and had foreseen the future about Pan meeting the love doctor. Sure she was the one who came up with the idea but the outrageous thought of actually her purchasing a crystal mystical ball was going too extreme! She told Pan it was destiny for her to meet the love doctor by the end of that day. She also believed Trunks had a significant part in the meeting. She knew that the two had always been best of friends but sometimes friends can become more. She surely had no doubt that the two were going to fall in love. She just knew it and could only wait for time to tell! Till then she was practicing her un-touch powers she thought she possessed.

Trunks sighed sitting on the freshly mowed lawn of C.C. with yellow daisy surrounding the center piece gray goose water fountain.

If only he had intervene between Pan and Dr. Henderson. Then maybe he wouldn't be in this mess. Sure, falling in love was not a bad thing, but when you're dealing with sayians and love it could get quite crazy.

"Ok Trunks, read number one!" Pan stated sitting next to him.

"Pan, why are we doing this again? I thought you didn't believe Dr. Henderson?"

"The guy is going down, Trunks! If we don't follow the instructions then surely he would blame us for not putting effort into the rules. Then no one will believe he is a big hoax! They will only believe that we didn't follow the right procedures to fall in love!" Pan stated firmly. She was not letting this guy win, he challenge her and she was not going to lose his challenge. She had drag Trunks out of his office and outside of C.C. They needed some time alone to go over the rules together and to understand the procedures.

"Trunks, read the rules out loud starting with number one!"

"Urgh…fine! Rule number 1. Both partners/future lovers need to learn and practice Yoga. Yoga influences the mind of good and positive thoughts. It also helps the body to be flexible and very relax for demonstrations that will be perform."

"Yoga? This guy is a complete nut! Why would Yoga be so important! Well, at least we know some of it already being sayians. We do stretch before training so it shouldn't be to hard! But Yoga?" Pan questioned fumbling with the grass below her. She was yanking out weeds left and right. Just the thought of having to actually follow such ridiculous rules got her angry. The grass was helpless in her frustrations.

"Stretching and Yoga are two different things!" Trunks corrected brushing his hair out of his face. He wasn't fond of practicing Yoga. Women did such exercises with all the flexibilities women possess! "This is not going to be easy at all" Trunks grunted before continuing his reading.

"Rule number 2. Do not come in contact with intimate situations or items. For example: No sexual intercourse, no hugs, no kisses, no sexual gifts and etc."

"Well, that rule is the easiest one so far! Trunks, just remember not to keep your fan girls panties they give you in the mail!" Pan giggled. Trunks only rolled his eyes and avoided eye contact with Pan. It was an embarrassing subject he didn't want to discuss. He cleared his throat and continued the list.

"Last Rule number 3……. Both partners will need to open their feelings to one another holding nothing back. Both need to know all about the other. Even embarrassing incidents, sad incidents, fear incidents and etc. It is necessary to know full well what person they are preparing to love! This is the most important rule above all others. This rule will need to be enforce!"

"Yea, right. Pan if you think I'm telling you all about my life fears, embarrassments, and most sad moments of my life. You have another thing coming to you! This is something I did not volunteer myself to be in!" Trunks stated crumpling the paper in his hands and tossing it behind him. This was utterly ridiculous!

"Oh Trunks….stop acting like a child! Geez, you wouldn't believe sometimes your 27 years old." Pan grunted retrieving the paper he so graciously crumpled. She reopen the paper and reread the instructions.

"Why all of a sudden are you so concern about your emotions? You and I tell each other everything anyway! Guarantee, we don't know every single thing about each other but what could hurt if we learn more!" Pan stated looking up towards the sky filled with sunlight. A patch of birds were flying over them and a light breeze was cooling the temperature of her skin.

-Not everything- Trunks thought to himself and gazed at Pan looking towards the sky.

-What happen if she knew the truth?-

"Pan?"

"Yeap" She replied taking her eyes away from the sky and looking straight at him. She was looking into the deep poles of his blue eyes. She saw so many emotions going through those eyes but one stood out among others. _Worry_

"What happen if this ruins our friendship?" Trunks question

"Trunks nothing will ruin our friendship!" Pan stated carefree, stretching as she stood from the itchy grass.

-But she doesn't know the truth…..it will surely make her look at me in a different aspect- Trunks shuddered the thought consuming him.

"Ok lets practice huh?"

"Practice? Pan…don't you think ….we" Before Trunks could finish his sentence. She grasped his arm and drag him inside C.C.

**Author note: Ok I'm kinda having Writers Block so please be patient. This was just a simply chapter hopefully the next will have a little more action in it! Lol I have something up my sleeve! Till then please review!**


	4. Yoga begins

The confinement of stretchy and polyester material confine to his bronze skin. Every define muscle show fiercely through the material. His biceps, six pack, calves and a confine lower bulge poked through as Trunks studied himself in the dressing room mirror. Pan had dragged him to this forsaken gym. Not to weight train, not to work on cardio but instead sign up for Yoga classes. He walked into the gym and all women glance upon him when he entered the Yoga room.

Whispers could be heard "Why is this guy here? Shouldn't he be working on weights?"

Nope, the muscular sayian was here for Yoga. Dreadful Yoga in fact. Once the teacher glance at the two sayains she ordered each to dressing rooms for outfits suited for the Yoga teachings. Unfortunately for Trunks those outfits were overly tight, but thankfully the teacher did have on male suit with a grayish color to it. At least he didn't have to wear a pink one that all the women wore!

"Trunks, you almost finish?" Pan asked peeking through the wooden door. She saw Trunks staring at the mirror, his face was contorted and he didn't look to please. His hands were at his hips and his head was lightly tilted studying his features.

"Gain some weight?" Pan asked a little louder, catching his attention. He blushed furiously and yelped when he saw Pan's eyes upon him. His first instinct was to cover his lower bulge that poked through his outfit. His hands clasp himself, not wanting to be seen in this dreadful outfit. Didn't she knock?

"Um…Trunks you look….well….you..look….kinda…" Pan was fluster with words. She couldn't find the exact words to explain his current appearance. Surely, his body was well define in the outfit, every inch of his muscles were noticeable. By the looks of it, his ….well…..manly parts were quite obvious in the suite too! If that was the reasoning of him clasping himself.

"You…look…look… look…ready!"

Was the only words she could come up with, without having a fit of giggles. He surely didn't look comfortable or confident. Confidence was Trunks character but now he look so self-conscious it would make Bra proud. A smile form on her lips before she was confronted with his screaming.

"Ready….ready? Ready for what! Look at me Pan, I look like a complete man-whore!" He couldn't help but scream and use the dreadful vulgar word. Man-whore was right. He looked like a complete sex object. How was he supposed to stretch in such confinements? Wasn't Yoga all about stretching and being flexible.

Trunks eyes then notice Pan's outfit. How it fitted her small petite frame so well. Her breasts were well defined and her muscles could be seen as well. The only thing was she didn't have was a bulge between her legs like he did. She look quite good in the outfit and truth was it gave her a sexy appeal. He groan when the thought pop in his mind, he didn't need to have a more define bulge then he now possessed. This was not the time to be horny.

"Look Trunks, stop groaning and your whining. You look alright...so lets' go! We are going to be late for our first lesson!" Pan stated. She grabbed his arm and slowly tugged. His feet set in place and he didn't move a inch. Determination set upon his facial features.

"I Trunks Vegeta Briefs am not presenting myself like this! I'm not taking this Yoga course either!"

"Look buddy, are you a sayian or a coward?" Pan stated knowing the word _coward_ would get him angry. Trunks was like her, no one dare challenge him or called him a coward. He was the prince of sayians for goodness sakes. Trunks cringed at the horrible word that fell upon her lips. Damn her and her witty words.

"urghh…..fine! Just because I'm not a coward, I'll do this!" Trunks stated defeated by Pan's use of words. He crossed his arms and stood in place. He studied her waiting for her to at least drag him into the room. He wasn't going to briskly walk in there like he wanted to attend the yoga lessons.

"Well…."

He stood in place waiting for her move! Pan quickly caught on to his stature. He didn't want to walk in but be drag in. She giggled to herself, he wanted to be a man about it. Fine….let's see how manly he is……She couldn't help but resist….

"Well are you going to cover yourself when I drag you in?" Pan questioned pointing towards his now open lower bulge region that pressed against the material of his outfit. He completely forgot his shyness, when she graciously said the magical word -Coward-

He shuddered once and blushed but never covered himself. He was trying to act manly about this whole situation. He was winning by the looks of it too! She only nodded feeling embarrass for her actions. He tricked her by not covering himself. Damn him and sayian pride! She would get him back but till then she tugged his arm again and felt him follow her.

"Finally! Come on!" She led him through two small narrow halls and entered the large room filled with mirrors on each wall. Group of ladies were slightly stretching and placing mats on the wooden floor. The women in the room were all various ages, some old, young, and middle age. She tiptoed and searched for a open spot for her and Trunks. She noticed two spots in the corner of the room and another two spots near the front of room by the stereo that played classical/nature music. Trunks pointed towards the corner and walked in a hurry step to claim it. He didn't want the women to notice him. All were very busy stretching and chatting away. The teacher was also chatting and every so often she would glance at the clock waiting for the time to tell her when to begin. His paces quicken more when he finally made it to the corner. "Whew…unnoticed!" He stated to himself feeling victorious!

"Hey…Trunks why you ran so quickly away from me! Don't you want to be my partner!" Pan screamed across the room. All women focus their attentions on Pan's directed screams. Trunks squinted his blue eyes and clasp his fist at the side of his body. Damn it Pan! Why did she possess ChiChi's loud mouth sometimes! She walked towards him and patted him on the back. "You could of waited Trunks!"

Ha…she yet won again! She knew she could get him back. She stared at the front of the room her features showing complete satisfaction.

Trunks open his eyes, and notice all eyes upon him. He simply shrugged his shoulders and cleared his throat. He clasped his hands together keeping them low hiding his particular bulge.

A small ring filled everyone ears, letting them know it was time to begin their first lesson.

"Well, here we go!" Pan said looking upwards at Trunks.


	5. Mystical Image

Pan followed a slow and crippling Trunks towards the big C.C. doors . Both exhausted and truly unprepared for their first Yoga lesson. Pan never thought it be as hard or harder then training for a fight. All her limbs ached and she was so tired, from the stretching she encountered today. She never knew a body was capable of such flexibilities. No wonder why Bra said Yoga was a sex sport. It surely could teach you some impressive moves and flexibilities. Pan glanced at Trunks as he tried to open the door with his keys. She didn't envy Trunks at all. She giggled remembering the teacher picking on him all during the lesson. The teacher would force him to move this way and that. He had a very difficult time with each move and stretch. His body was not capable of such flexibilities. He even complained once or twice that he had too much "_Male junkness_". Pan only assumed that he meant his groin but didn't bother to ask exactly what male junkness was. All she wanted right now was a warm shower and some much needed rest. She didn't feel like traveling back to her parents, it was farther away then C.C. and personally she couldn't bare another minute of walking. Trunks swung the door open and groan before entering. Pan followed him inside and closed the door behind her. Bra squealed when she notice the two walk inside. She jumped from the living room couch and threw down "Teen" magazine rushing towards the two.

"OMG, give me the details! How was the sex sport?" Bra asked loudly confronting the two before they could move another inch.

"Bra it's Yoga not a sex sport!" Trunks stated anger rising in his voice. He didn't want to deal with his sister now. She was so overbearing about everything. Even if it just consisted of yoga. Geez, women and their definitions of sports. Bra couldn't tell a difference between a football or a basketball but she somehow came up with the definition of Yoga being a sex sport. Typical, it was all to typical.

"Well hello to you too Mr. Grouchy! Should I call Snowwhite to calm your nerves? Or better yet should I call Mindy?" Bra replied, she was in no mood for Trunks grouchiness. He wasn't going to ruin her fun and free-spirit nature. Today was just too good of a day to ruin. She finally was able to learn some cool techniques with her new Crystal Ball. She couldn't wait to try it out with Pan and Trunks was ruining the mood.

She glanced at Trunks while he roughly passed her and cringe when the words Mindy slip her mouth. She knew the exact button to push. He turned around his face held so much angry you would imagine steam blowing out his ears. How dare she even use that name in this house! She knew nothing of his relationship with Mindy!

"Take that back now Bra!"

"Nope, not until your nice!" Bra stated sticking her tongue out at him. "We all know Mindy use you Trunks. Guess she got tired of having sex with you and move on! You should of started taking Yoga lessons earlier then maybe you could of keep her!"

Trunks flung forward and grab his sister arms. He pushed her against the pink drapery walls his dear mother thought presented elegance in the C.C living room. Bra cringed feeling slight pain from his grasping. "Don't push me today Bra. Or I swear…I swear…"

"Swear what?" She dared him. He grunted feeling Pan's hands tug at his arms.

Pan tugged on Trunks arms harder. "Stop it Trunks. Your going to hurt her!" He let go and grunted before heading upstairs towards his room. He needed some time alone and some rest.

"Bra? Why did you push him? He had a rough day!" Pan said helping her up.

"Well, that doesn't give him a excuse to get grouchy! Besides I just asked a simply question!"

"Yea, yea, I know. But Trunks didn't have a easy day with Yoga. Neither did I!" Pan said revealing the truth. She popped her knuckles and her neck. Stress from the prior argument was setting her nerves in knots.

"So how was the sex sport anyway?"

"Um….flexible and stretchy." Pan answered not going into much detail.

"Oh…" Bra said catching on that Pan really didn't feel like talking about it to much!

"Hey come up to my room, I have some cool stuff I want to show you!" Bra stated grabbing onto Pan's arms and leading her upstairs.

"As long as I get to lay on your bed!"

"Fine, you can rest while I show you!"

Trunks slammed his door. He was so angry right now! _How dare she! How dare she!_

Bra was the only person who could push his buttons to such extremes! Mindy and him had a very good relationship until she found out the truth about him. He slipped on his words just that one time, and it drove her into another's man arms and love.

His mind flutter back to the memory…………

_Her kisses savagely devoured his lips. She wanted him this instant, and not a second later. She fumbled with his belt and moan in his lips. "Mindy slow down!" He said not wanting to make a loud ruckus in his office. It was during lunch break and not to long after eating lunch together in his office was she ready to offer desert to him. He didn't receive a reply at all only felt her actions. She yanked his pants down to his feet. His growing arousal stood at attention. He couldn't help but feel turn on by her determination. He grasped her by her hips and drew her closer yanking her skirt up. If she wanted to play rough, she was going to get it rough indeed. He flipped her on his desk, scattering papers and documents onto the floor. "Yummy!" she stated noticing his determination and animalistic behavior. It excited her even more! He pushed inside her feeling her clamp around him. She was tight, tight for him. He closed his eyes pushing deeper and deeper. His mind was traveling so fast, he was getting so close to his completion. He moaned his mind bringing him to Pan. Her black shiny hair…her gorgeous deep brown eyes…her small firm breast…her sweet smile….her entire being "Yes….yes….Oh Pan!" His words slipped as he climaxed and a animalistic growl escaped his lips._

Bra spit out some strange words such as frog tongues, princess kisses, star trees, black and red nails and etc. Pan only watch in amazement. Bra was really get out of hand with this magical myth stuff. She just pretended she was interesting and watched Bra perform. They were both sitting on her butterfly bed. Bra had place the magical ball into the middle of the bed and shook some sparkly glitter on top of it. Pan only rolled her eyes. Like Bra was going to get a look or even a glimpse into the future. She played along Bra's game only to entertain her. Then all of a sudden a small light shine among the crystal ball.

"Ok Bra…where the light bulb in this thing." Pan stated unconvinced.

"Shh….it's working!"

Swirls of purple and red presented itself in the ball. It shook a little and a image presented upon the ball.

There he was his eyes puffy and red. Tears spill down his face. He was grasping his pillow so tight and his body look so overwhelm with grief. He cried even harder, he was so helpless looking. The image swirled more…and took more shape and as it revealed Trunks.

"It's Trunks crying! Why is he crying? My poor Trunks!" Pan stated out loud glancing upward to Bra.

"Your poor Trunks?" Bra asked. Before she sprinkled more glitter and covered the crystal ball with a pink blanket. She needed to stop before it would go any further. Pan didn't need to know all of it, it was too much for her to bare if she knew the truth.

"You made Trunks cry Bra!" Pan stated angry rising in her voice.

"I didn't make him cry Pan! This is a glimpse in the future not a present demonstration!" Bra corrected Pan before placing the cover ball back in it's box.

"Let me see more?" Pan asked her curiosity of such event getting the best of her!

"um……I don't know how to get that far!" Bra answered. She was lying threw her teeth. She couldn't let Pan see the other images. It would ruin everything! She closed the box and set it in her closet! "Pan….just forget about all this non-sense. It's just a stupid ball!" Bra stated closing her closet doors.

"It didn't seem so non-sense a second ago Bra!"

"Well….." Bra was lost for words. How was she going to get out of this confrontation? She knew Pan all to well. Pan was not going to leave everything just as it was! Bra was brought out of thoughts when she heard another voice enter the room.

"How did you do that?" a mysterious voice asked briskly walking inside the room.

"uh..oh"

**Author Note: Ok, so I've been getting some inspiration to get me out of this Writers block. Hopefully it's working to my advantage. I'm really coming up with some cool ideas I can lead through this story. Anyway I want to thank each one of you who reviewed and place me under their favorite author list/story list. It brings me such joy! I'm expecting a lot of reviews so Please keep the reviews coming till then bye bye!**


	6. Dangers can lurk in magic for Sayians

"How in the world did you do that Bra?" Bulma asked her voice entering the pink bedroom.

"Um….mom? When did you walk in?"

Bra knew she was in deep trouble by the look on her mother's face. Bulma's eyes pierce coldly and her arms cross under her chest. Her eyes never tore away from her daughter. She was unaware of Bra's purchase of such mystical magic things. She was not at all pleased about the magical crystal ball. Such things were not safe, especially with sayians.

Her thoughts were brought back to when she just married Vegeta………

_She held tightly to the baby crying. His fuzzy lavender hair was dripping with sweat, his fever was spiking. She gave him baby Tylenol, bath him in cool water even ask Vegeta to comfort him from his fever. All failed, he was dreadfully sick and his pain could be heard in his bellowing cries. Tears slipped down her cheek, her motherly love wanted to take away his pain. She couldn't understand why he was sick. Vegeta told her sayians were never capable of such sicknesses. Why? Why was her poor baby Trunks sick? Her mind race to the possibilities……Was it too much baby food? His appetite was fine yesterday and his food consumption was normal to baby sayian standards. Was it because he got too hot or too cold? No….sayains had great temperature bearings and standards. Was it the small cut he receive playing roughly with his toy trucks outside? No…..those cuts healed two days ago and show no signs of infections. Her mind raced even more until the horrible thought entered her mind. No…no…..no…. it was her! Her eyes widen holding the baby. _

_Four days ago she drove to the market in search for fresh fish. Vegeta had been nagging her about fish and rice. She finally decide to make the dreadful 30 mile trip into Tokyo downtown. She dragged Vegeta with her for his picking of the fish to his delight. While browsing the market she kept baby Trunks in his stroller and safely cover with a blue blanket. The market was very crowded with people. Some highly elegant, some middle class, some poor, some even homeless. Vegeta wrapped his arms safely around her feeling her nervousness, she wasn't use to such crowds. They briskly walked to the fish market passing other vendors. One particular vendor stood out among the crowd. It was a older lady. Her hair was deep gray and in a frazzle state. She wore long green and sliver earring, baggy tie-dye clothing, and most hideous long nails. She held a crystal ball in her long nail fingers lightly rubbing her crystal ball with contentment. Her words were all magical nature. Her eyes follow the couple with each step they got closer to her. _

_Bulma brushed past her ignoring her being. She was trying to make it to the fish market before closing time. Vegeta was hot on Bulma heels, until he abruptly stopped his nose sniff a couple times. He felt ill, something wasn't right. _

"_Behold the child…the child is a dangerous specimen. He must be cast out of this earthly boundary. His power exceed our understandings! Mushes of mud, finger lillies, hiss screeches, blood sucking ticks, tips of greens that baby will be drawn sickness not to withhold his powers. His power is withdrawal….Her screams filled the market and her hands pointed towards Trunks who was crying loudly among the woman words. Vegeta sneered and grasp Bulma and his son in an instant. "Vegeta, why she said such things about my baby? Why?" Bulma cried tears slipping from her eyes. "Ignore the old brat. She doesn't know what words she speaks"_

"_Vegeta your lying! Please tell me!" She held tightly to her son her demands towards Vegeta were desperate. Worry lied in her puffy eyes. She wanted answers!_

"_Sayians can dangerously get ill by such use of magic or by anything mystical! It's is not naturally programmed in our immune systems b/c our sayian world was never introduce to such mystical things. Only your earthly world possesses such things to our understanding!" He answered briskly walking through the crowds. He needed to get them safely home before such illnesses could be set on!_

Bulma-san eyes were watering with small tears and her thoughts brought out her emotions of the terrible day she encountered while her baby boy was so small. Thankfully Dende was able to use his namek powers to heal her baby later that night. If Dende's powers were unable to heal her baby. He wouldn't have survived. Her baby boy wouldn't be here! Her baby Trunks.

Since that dreadful day, Vegeta warned her for visiting markets filled with vendors. He told her if fish was wanted among the house to ask her mother for such things. It was too dangerous for sayians to come in contact with mystical magic! Bulma was brought out of her thoughts when her daughter words spoke loudly among the small room.

"Mom…Please don't get mad!"

Bulma blinked twice her focus back upon Bra. Her angry face set upon her daughter.

"Why in the hell is there a Crystal ball in your possession? Why in the hell are you even using such stupid magic tricks?" Bulma said anger rising with each word.

"Mom, it's not magic! It's a glimpse in the future!"

Pan watched the two exchange looks. She slipped back against the headboard of the butterfly bed. She did not want to intervene between the two. Especially with Bulma-san. She was one fierce woman when mad. For Dende's sake she tamed Vegeta, prince of all Sayains. She had him whipped around her precious little fingers with such ease. Their marriage wasn't very blissful but she was able to keep Vegeta tame and keep him to herself for all these years. Surely she held great womanly strength considering she was a complete human. Human or not she wasn't a person to argue with or to be push around. All knew she had a temper that could set off any time and anywhere! She was an unpredicted volcano.

"I do not care! Get that magic non-sense out of this household. It does not belong in your hands Bra. It can be dangerous!" Bulma said opening the closet doors that revealed the box with the crystal ball inside.

"Bring it to your father and make sure he destroys it! Understand?"

"But mom…." Bra whined

"It will be destroyed this instant now!"

Trunks slipped into the shower stall connected to his room. His anger subsided, only after a couple of deep breathing sessions. For some odd reason his anger could be tamed by breathing sessions. Counting to 100 and breathing slowly was the trick for him. He held quite a good temper like his mother but it didn't present itself very often only when he was overly stress or when his buttons were push to far. Bra, had push a little to far today to his disliking. She always assumed too much in his relationships and she pried to much into them. It was the last straw and it was literally insane! The girl never understood the word privacy at all! She would soon learn the word if he help it or not!

The warm water dripping down his sore muscular body didn't ease his aches. His body felt completely weaker then normal, sure he had a hard yoga workout but something was peculiar. He sighed popping his neck once and letting the warm water caress his body. _It's stress. _He keep telling himself. He leaned forward against the gray and orange tile feeling the coolness of the tile. His mind fluttered to Pan. She held so much captivity over him, and she didn't even know it! She had no idea, of his yearnings. His desires he held for her was so strong it scared him sometimes. She was only 17 years old and yet she captured his world. Again a sickness came over him. His belly churned and nausea settled in his stomach. Something was not right…….blood seep down his nose. Something was wrong!

**Author Note: Ok guys, I know my chapters are short but I update often so it all adds up! I'm just working along the way with this story! I'm really hoping for more reviews, I want to thank those who have been reviewing! You guys are awesome and sweet! So, I may just wait awhile till I feel I got a decent amount of reviews until my next chapter. Anyway…thanks again and bye bye.**


	7. Hearts splatter and chicken noodle soup

Trunks exited the shower stall and wipe his bloody nose. He never had a bloody nose before and it brought questions in his mind. Was he sick? Was he that stress?

The once white color rag was seeping with red now. Holding the rag tighter to his nose and lifting his head upwards he began some needed control of the situation and starting his breathing techniques.

1….2…3.. deep breathe…..4…5….6.deep breathe…..7…8….9.deep breathe. He felt his body relax but his mind was utterly dizzy. He closed his eyes and images appeared. He felt himself not be in his own bearings. Something was capturing his mind…..Pan. Even during a damn nose bleed his mind was fluttering to her. Damn his hormones and his body needs. He felt a tingle in his groin just of the mere thought of her. He cursed under his breath. Soon she would find out his desires. If anything those planned heart-felt talks were coming whether he liked it or not. Damn, Dr. Henderson wanting them to be personal and telling all. Rules had always been a thorn in his side. "Agrrhh"

What if the truth would be told in those personal talks? Would she accept it or run off?

"Oh hey Pan, dear buddy….um….I love you my whole life and I think about you all the time please be with me!"

Stupid so stupid it sounded. He leaned his forehead against the mirror that was placed above the sink filled with blood. The chandelier light hanging down from the plaster ceiling shined brightly among the steamy room. Trunks look at himself in the mirror, and the light gave the indication of his situation. His hair was losing it's color and small strands of gray were peaking through the mass of lavender, his face was drawn, and his eyes were red in the small corners and lust could be seen in them. "Lust" He muttered to himself. It was just a lustful thought. He couldn't love her right? Love was something filled with so many emotions and something that had the word _commitment_ stringed to it. Trunks was not a commitment guy nor was he truly ready for love but lust was a different story. If he could just once feel her body against his, feel the warmness of her soft pale skin, his hands around her waist, her calling his name in ecstasy. Damn…..if he didn't stop his thoughts now, he be heading back in the shower stall for a cold one.

"Damn it, this is not fair!" Bra mumbled as Pan watched her tape up the crystal ball box. "If it was Trunks crystal ball, then dear old mom would let him have it! She always lets Trunks have his way and not mine!"

"Trunks is her only baby boy just like you're her only baby girl" Pan answered lighting the mood.

"Yea, I know but I really like this magic hobby and mom just had to ruin the fun!"

"Well, I guess your mom isn't into magic huh?" Pan asked lightly smiling. Bulma-san meant business when ordering her daughter to have the ball destroy. Surely, there had to be a meaning behind it, besides magic being dangerous. Bulma-san knew more about the situation then she was willing to share. Of course magic couldn't offer you safety but what could be so dangerous about it! It's not like it could kill anyone! In fact it could warn you of harmful situations right?

"Yea, but what she doesn't know is that this ball will be destroyed but I'll get another one tomorrow!"

Bra taped up the last piece of the box and placed the box on her computer desk. She eased a finger towards her chin in thought. She studied the box set upon her computer cherry wooden desk. Her lab top computer was on screensaver and images of pink hearts splatter across the LCD screen. Her thoughts were brought to love as she watched the pink hearts dance on the LCD screen. _Pan wanting to prove he was a hoax huh?_ Bra mischievously thought to herself. _I wonder?_

"Pan, do you think Dr. Henderson can really make you fall in love? You've gotten so serious about his procedures lately! It makes me wonder if you want to fall in love with my brother!" Bra asked quickly, turning around to face her friend with the confrontation.

Pan jumped back from the unsuspecting question. Her arms circled herself feeling the air conditioning kicking on in the room. The cold room made her shiver and the cold question enter her mind making her shiver again. Her mind raced with the possibilities of actually being in love with Bra's brother. Sure, she wanted to prove Dr. Henderson wrong but never thought of the consequences of actually falling in love. Trunks plus love….what would it equal to?

"You really believe Dr. Henderson don't' you!" Pan forced a hardy laugh after her comment. She didn't want to be caught like a deer in front of headlights. Bra may sometimes be ditzy but there were times she could possess her father's questioning nature. If there was a question to be asked it was Vegeta. Vegeta could ask you questions until your ears blow off! It could pertain to anything and everything. Yea, the guy was always to himself at most but he could also have that knack of nature questioning you when he thought out things that were of importance. Bra was proving to be her father right now and Pan didn't like to answer that particular question. She wanted to say.. **No** but would loving Trunks be something filled with ecstasy or something a heart would want and desire for? Trunks was a very good looking man. He had what women called "All the right looks and all the right packages!" But was he really wanting love or just some sex driven relationship like he had with Mindy?

"Pan your avoiding the question!" Bra stated looking sternly at her friend. Pan jumped again, noticing Bra's gaze upon her. She was being dead serious and it was unusual to see her this way. Sure, she was avoiding the question because she didn't have a answer to it! _That's the scary part!_ Pan thought to herself bracing and searching for a answer to give Bra.

"Damn it all, I don't know Bra. I don't know!" Pan admitted. She felt trapped and she couldn't handle the pressure. It was unile like her to lose her self control while feeling trapped or pressure but Bra had that great power over her now. She didn't like it but at least Bra wasn't a enemy but a friend. She needed to let her barrier walls down sometimes and Bra was just the one to do that!

"Do you think he'll love me?" the question slipped out of her mouth before she could think it over. She watched Bra quirk a eyebrow up then a gleaming smile from ear to ear appear on the blue hair girl face.

"You did this on purpose didn't you! You wanted to challenge the love doctor for your own needs huh? Your sly Pan….your sly" Bra replied with glee. She couldn't believe that Pan actually did something out of her nature. She was opening up to possibilities. Oh what possibilities it could be!

He finally managed to stop his nose bleed and manage to take a cold shower to ease his earlier desires. So, the cold shower didn't completely help, it was more like his hands doing the needy job. He sigh wondering how did he get so low and let his hands take away his desires instead of a beautiful woman. He dried himself before slipping into a blue silk pair of pajama bottoms and a plain white shirt. His body was tired from the earlier needed release but his stomach had something else in mind. A hungry rumble escaped his belly demanding food. His nausea had passed and hunger presented itself right after his cold shower. _Wonder why?_ He muttered to himself sarcastically. His hands were hard at work earlier and it was a good exercise, his stomach would agree to. He opened his bedroom door and peek through the hall. He eased out his room closing the blue door behind him and patted his way downstairs. His bare feet felt the warmness of the carpeted stairs, a feeling bringing a pleasing smile across his lips as he glided through the stairs. Sometimes such simplicities could go unnoticed for a while and he seemed content at the moment enjoying it's pleasing attempt to make him feel warm and fuzzy.

"Wow, where did that come from?" He muttered entering the empty kitchen. Warm and fuzzy? Guess it's my stomach wanting something warm like soup! He mumbled ignoring the weird feeling.

He opened the left top cabinet and pulled out a can of chicken noodle soup. It had Batman printed on the label and it was then that he noticed it was the alphabet noodle soup. He smiled wondering why his mother would get that kind, instead of the normal one but all in all it was going to be eaten. He poured the contents in a white bowl and settled it in the microwave. Pressing the time and the start button, he edge his way towards the fridge. Opening it, he searched for a cold coke.

"What are you doing boy?"

Trunks jumped hitting his head above the ice box door. "Geez, Dad don't sneak up on me like that!" scratching his sore head and pulling out a cold coke.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders watching the boy grab a coke and gulping it down with in seconds. "Why are you up and not sleeping?"

"Because I'm hungry and it's the kitchen that offers food." Trunks replied sarcastically. His father was starting his onset of questions and he didn't feel like answering any of them. Trunks grunted and heard the beep of the microwave telling him his food was ready.

"Why was your ki spiking up and down earlier?"

Trunks groaned and a reddish tent spread upon his cheeks. Gosh, did he have to explain everything in his life! "Dad, just a bloody nose incident earlier!" Trunks answered with ease, he wasn't lying but that wasn't the reason his ki was spiking up and down. His cheeks flushed more. He picked up the warm bowl from the microwave and sat it upon the bar. He grabbed a stool and sat down quickly anticipating his warm meal. He blew at the contents before him, cooling it off slightly before spooning a mouthful into his mouth.

"What happen? Bra punched you in the nose while you were arguing about some girl name Mindy! Boy you should know not to push her, she like your mother."

" It wasn't Bra, just something that came up and besides why are you eavesdropping in our argument." Trunks asked glancing towards his father slurping on the letters A,B,C.

"I can't help it if you two have the loudest mouths ever! You both possess that with your dear mother!" Vegeta answered pulling a stool next to Trunks and watching him eat. He licked his lips wanting to taste the soup.

Trunks felt Vegeta eyes upon him and pointed to the cabinet that held the chicken noodle soup. Vegeta grunted easing himself off the stool.

"What this I hear about me?" Bulma asked entering the kitchen. She wore a pink fuzzy robe and wrapped it tightly around her body. Her hair was damp evidence of a shower she had earlier and she sat near Trunks watching Vegeta search through the left cabinet. She snickered a laugh watching her husband search for food. A small lazy sexy smile appeared on her face watching her husband contently.

Trunks eyes glanced back from his mom to his dad. Both of their hair was wet and by the looks of his mom's smile plus the dribbles of water rolling off Vegeta's bare back was enough evidence of what was going on earlier.

Trunks groan to himself, focusing on his food. He wanted to eat and get out quickly.

"I only was telling your son about his loud mouth he possess from you woman!" Vegeta replied to Bulma's question finally grabbing a can of soup from the cabinet.

"Well, this loud mouth always attracted you!" Bulma slyly said picking a couple grapes from the fruit basket that laid in front of her. She popped two in her mouth focusing on her son now.

"So, when did you scream for your father to believe you have such a loud mouth?" She questioned watching her son finish his last spoonful bite.

"I didn't scream. Bra and I had a argument!" Trunks answered leaning the bowl upward to his mouth to get the last drop of his soup.

"Bra punched him in the nose!" Vegeta answered pressing the buttons to the microwave.

"What? When did this happen?"

"Mom, it didn't happen. Dad only believes that because I told him I had a nose bleed earlier! It wasn't because Bra punched me!" Trunks stated emphasizing his last sentence clearly towards his father.

"A nose bleed? When did you get that?" Bulma asked her motherly instincts kicking in. She grabbed Trunks face inspecting it and rubbing her gently hands across his nose.

"Mom…please…I'm not a child!"

"Woman let go of the boy! He is a sayain man!" Vegeta growled tasting his now prepared soup.

"Oh hush Vegeta,…you have no concern!" Bulma quickly snapped. Vegeta grunted once and shut up quickly. He rather not argued right now, not after having mind blowing sex. Then again a argument would make her feisty and feisty energy was great for more sex. A sly smile formed on his lips.

She rubbed her hands across Trunks forehead checking for a fever. "Well, if you feel bad maybe you should take the day off tomorrow!"

Trunks blinked amaze. Did his mother just say to take the day off tomorrow? Hmm…maybe this whole sickness thing could work to his advantage.

"You know mom…I think your right. I feel a little weak and maybe I should catch up on some rest!" Trunks exaggerated placing his hands above his forehead checking for fever. "I may have a fever!"

"Go rest now hunny!" She placed a kiss upon his cheek as he lazily got up from his stool and exited the kitchen.

Trunks peeked over one last time in the kitchen before dashing to his room. "Yes…yes…ha did I fool her! I'm sleeping late tomorrow! Whoo-hoo." Trunks whispered to himself heading straight to bed.

"Vegeta, I'm worried now!" Bulma said getting up from her seat and leaning in his arms. He set his bowl on the counter top and hugged her feeling her worry. "The boy will be fine! I destroyed that crystal ball once Bra handed it to me!"

"You promise?"

"I promise woman!"

**Author note: Ok this chapter has finally been able to get some emotions out there! Hopefully this chapter was able to get some things answered that will lead through out the story. Till then bye bye and please do review!**

**I'm really expecting a lot of reviews on this chapter…so don't let my expectations be a disappointment**.


	8. Cockadoodledo and cough cough

Pan flew towards the foggy 2nd floor window of C.C. In mid-air she peered inside the window, wondering why lights were not on at this time? It was nearly 5 a.m. and Trunks didn't look a bit up and bustling around the room. He was usually preparing for work and dressing in a suit but a blurry vision of a man sleeping contently was the image Pan received as she tapped on the window. Last night, had been an eventful night for the both of them. Trunks had entered his room angry and she had ending up confessing to Bra that she wanted Trunks to love her. Bra was disappointed to find out Pan didn't challenge Dr. Henderson because of wanting to fall in love, but now she was content of doing just that. Sure, she never admitted falling in love with Trunks, but she had to admit the idea of Trunks loving her gave her heart a flutter or two. What woman wouldn't want Trunks to be in love with her? He was intelligent, charming, kind, sweet, and sexy man! Why miss such a opportunity? Then again heart tugged at the thought of actually proving Mr. Love doctor wrong and it all being a complete hoax. What would she do then?

She tapped once more and received nothing but a peaceful snore. Taking matters into her own hands she pried the window open, scrambling over the wooden nightstand and entering the freezing bedroom with one swift move. The temperature must have been nearing 50 degrees when she entered. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. She never remembered Trunks being so hot nature nor has she ever remembered Trunks sleeping naked!

Cock-a-doodle-doo had a whole new meaning. The man chest was heaving up and down, right arm draped across his chest while the left hung at the edge of the bed and legs intertwine with the blue sheet lying near his feet. His appendage standing at full attention and twitching in his dreamy state.

_She was kneeling over him, devouring him in small kisses. His lips tasted her strawberry tang , as she glided her sweet hands across his chest. Sweat glisten down his body and she seemed content when suck a drop across his stomach. He push her head downward slowly as she smirk evilly at him knowing full well, what he wanted! She raked her hands across his chest….stomach…..penis. He groaned feeling her hand wrapped around him, muttering her sweet name across his lips…Pan._

"Trunks?" She could have sworn he whispered her name but brush the thought away when he moved his hand downward. "Oh no" she muttered watching his hand grabbed himself. She closed her eyes quickly not wanting to see the act of him jerking off.

_Wasn't he supposed to be sleeping?_ _Did he hear her walk in and wanted her to see such a dirty act?_ Her mind fluttered at the idea and she felt her heart flutter. She wondered what it felt like to take him into her hands, making him tremble with ecstasy! _Would he love her for it? _She wondered until erupting sounds enter her sayain ears. She gasped and jumped nearly ten feet, when she heard him cough hoarsely. She didn't know he was sick? Was that even possible? She opened her brown eyes and gazed at awe.

He felt his chest tighten and an eruption of coughing escaped his lips. Sweat drip down his forehead and he felt queasy, as he lifted himself up from his bed. Leaning against the headboard and eyes still shut tight, he muttered a curse and rubbed his sore chest. He felt like shit, and coughed again before he heard something creak on the wooden floor. Prying his eyes open, he saw her beautiful being. She wore tight blue jeans, white breezy t-shirt, and pair of weary black sandals. Her lips were more pinkish with a glitterly gloss, her cheeks were reddening and her eyes had a look of pure curiosity to them. Suddenly her face moved downward and he wondered why she wasn't looking into his blue eyes.

"Pan?" he asked reaching his hands out for her. She stepped back quickly not wanting to get any closer scared of what she might do to his naked state. He looked confused by her refusal backward step.

She blushed even more, and stuttered a curse under her breath. Did he not know he was completely naked and fully aroused? She coughed lightly shaking her head downward towards his growing appendage. She at least had enough courtesy to let him know about his nakedness but he seemed even more confused watching her head shake.

Finally she said "You're naked Trunks!"

He blinked once and the words processed through his sleepy state. Browsing down he saw his penis at full attention and the head a purplish color from his arousing ache. He yelped and wrapped himself in sheets. Muttering many curse words for his stupidity to sleep naked. He groaned feeling it tighten under the sheets.

"I'm sorry Trunks…I didn't' know you were still sleeping…I ….I….I…." She stuttered and felt like a complete idiot for being caught in his bedroom while he was naked in all his glory!

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked her trying not to think about his straining penis. If anything he had to get it back down between his legs and those dirty dreams out of his mind. A trip to the shower was clearly not a good solution while Pan stood near his wooden bed.

'I…I…." She stuttered once more, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

"I came to see you before you headed to work. I wanted to let you know that our next Yoga lesson is later this afternoon around 6 p.m." She finally worded out eyes still shut tight.

Gosh, how stupid did she sound explaining such instructions when he was completely naked under those blue sheets!_ He probably thinks I'm a totally pervert wanting to sneak a peek!_ She whispered, not wanting to open her eyes in fear he would see the lust in her eyes. _Maybe she wanted to take that sneak peak! He was hot and hard!_

Another cough escaped his lips and he took a strangled deep breathe before answering a simple "Oh!"

"Trunks are you ok?" She walked near him, feeling his pain. He was sick and by the restless look plastered on his face she knew something was wrong.

"Pan….fetch me a glass of water please!" He hoarse out, before going threw another fit of coughs. She nodded her head, exiting his bedroom and rushing downstairs.

**Author Note: Ok guys stopping here, b/c I want to think about the next few paragraphs I want to put out before placing it in the next chapter! Hopefully this really keeps your interest going! I want to send out plenty of thank you for your reviews all of you are too kind! Please r and r and goodbye.**


	9. Struggles and heated battles

Gulping large amounts of water eased his raspy thoart. Each gulp could be seen by her curiousity eyes as his adam apple went up and down. By the time she entered the kitchen for a glass of water and made her way back upstairs, he was fully dressed and walking around his bedroom. Though by his dreary light blue eyes told her he was still sick, something unusaul by sayians?

"Trunks are you sick? Did you catch a cold?"

He stopped drinking his water and place the crystal glass upon his nightstand. He closed his eyes for a moment being hesitant by answering her question. Was he sick? Did he truly jinx himself by lying to his mother last night about being feverish?

He place his left palm upon his forehead searching for answer. His hand reach it's destination and felt a scorch of heat pressed upon it. He was very feverish and something told him it was serious!

"Maybe we should skipped our Yoga lesson tonight! You don't look very good!" Pan stated watching his hand reach his forehead. She quirked an eyebrow when he gazed at her. Something about his stare made her uneasy. His once glazed blue ocean eyes were now grayish and he grunted a few times before another fit of coughs left his lips. Something about his grunt made her jump back slightly with fear of him being dreadfully sick.-- _Maybe she should go wake up Bulma-san?--_

Coughing erupted his mouth again and he grunted more. Something was terribly wrong, he felt his body tense up and felt her eyes upon him. By some uncontrol force he reach for her, and yank her close to his chest. She yelped slightly surprised by his actions. "Trunks?"

"Panny you need...need...-cough- ...need to...-cough-...to leave!"

His voice was very shaky and he was fighting an uncontolable force upon his body. He felt attracted to her but it was dangerous. Too dangerous, to be put into action. He was fighting a inner battle wanting to kiss her...devour her!

-devour?- What was wrong with him?-----

He still held onto her, as she didn't budge upon the warmth of his arms around her. She felt his chest heave up and down hoarsley by his coughs. "Trunks do you really want me to leave?" Her voice quivered with lust. Something about his control nature of grasping her and looking into her eyes made her want to lick him...-lick him?- She shook her head trying to focus.

"I said leave!" he yelled as she shook her head. Her eyes water slightly hearing him yelled his demands but his arms never left her body.

"I...I...I...can't...I...I" She wanted nothing more then to lick his adam apple as she focused on his thoart. Her body tense, as she lean in closer to him. Her tongue edge it's way out upon her glossy lips reaching and drawing close to his thoart!

"Stop it this instant!" Vegeta yelled from the door frame. He heard patted feet early going downstairs and entering the kitchen. It woke him and something about the musky air enter his nostrils as he passed Trunks room. Something told him that the aura was not right! An aura that still presented itself even after destroying that damn cyrstal ball. His senses were in high gear, and he search the ki's of both Trunks and Pan.

There ki's were not normal. Trunks especially. His ki was unregonizable then it's usual form. He grunted drawing closer to them. "Back away from her Trunks!" He warned noticing his son eyes drawing grayer and grayer by each passing moment!

Pan jumped back quickly and Trunks slowly let her go. He shooked his head confused and his glaze look at the figure drawing closer to them. His eyes were blurry and he felt trickles of blood flow from his nose. He licked his upper lip tasting the blood, the blood was rich and it tasted so sweet. He passed his right hand under his nose feeling blood flow with ease.

"Trunks your bleeding!"

She reached to touch his face but her hand was yanked back quickly by Vegeta's overbearing hands. "Don't touch him!"

"What is wrong with you Veggie head?" She asked irritated with his demands. He grunted yanking her close to him. She pressed forward wanting to reach Trunks but was held back by Vegeta's strength. "Let me go! Let me go now!" She erupted, her voice filled with madness.

"Vegeta?"

"Vegeta?"

Bulma yelled across the halls of C.C. He awoke quickly grunting about Trunks being stupid. She didn't quite understand what he meant once he left their bedroom and heading towards Trunks wing of C.C. It was too strange for him to leave in such early hours. Looking at the clock in the inner wing hall it read 5:55 a.m. Scurrying toward her baby boy room, she heard a loud bang and curses being erupted as she drew closer.

"Vegeta?" She asked once more before entering her baby boy bedroom.

The scene before her was quite flabbergasting. She gasped for what she saw...

His gripped tighten around his father neck. ----How dare he? How dare he touch her!---

Blood flowed more from his nostrils and his eyes grew red with madness. Panny was sprawled across the floor as she saw the two hold an fierce stare upon each other.

Vegeta blinked a few times confused. He did not expect Trunks to do this. He was caught off guard and he stood in a very dangerous situation. His thoart was being tighten by his son hands by each passing moment. His air was slowly running out, and his eyes still struggled to focus and read Trunks ki. He had to find his weakness, and soon!

"Mommy? What's all this damn screaming! I'm trying to get my beauty rest and all I hear is..." Bra quickly stopped her whining when she enter her brother's room.

Something was totally wrong...

Sparks flew across each other both daring the other to go Super Sayain. Vegeta was fighting harder to focus and keep his power level up. His son doing the same by making sure his father felt each spark of his power upon his thoart. Letting it burn his bronze skin.

"Trunks...stop!" His mother yelled pulling on his arm only to burn herself by the sparks of energy.

Pan pulled her away. If anything, if they both dared to go super sayian, they would not be able to stop them. Pan glanced at Bra by the door frame trying to tell her to go get Goku or somebody to stop this right now!

Pan and Bra may have had some sayian blood running through their veins but neither one knew how to control both overbearing and powerful sayian men. They will only get in the way, they needed another male sayain to pull this two apart.

Bra scurried away reading Pan glance and headed downstairs to call Goku.

"Boy you don't know what your doing!" Vegeta yelled grasping onto Trunks arms trying to force him to let go of his thoart.

"Oh but I do!"

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been so busy and for a while I was having a bad case of writers block. This chapter isn't the best and I know it, but the upcoming ones will be alot better. I'm having some great ideas coming soon. Plz review and keep in touch!**


End file.
